


The Sweater

by royalwilds



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalwilds/pseuds/royalwilds
Summary: Hawke loves to share her new found hobby with her friends, knitting. Even if the results aren't the best.





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a request from my Tumblr: FMage!Hawke/Fenris: Hawke learns to knit. Badly. Fenris is forced to wear the results.

Hawke had done many things, haggled with a merchant over the worth of her ‘rare’ woven bracelet receiving far more than anyone should for it, fought off five bandits with nothing but half of a broken staff, saved the city of Kirkwall from the Arishok and his qunari but there was nothing she was more proud of than her new found knitting skill.

Of course there wasn’t much to be proud of considering her level of skill. The thing was no one in her misfit family had the heart to tell her otherwise. No one was safe from Hawke’s mangled mess of wool. Merrill found herself with a green scarf not unlike her usual one other than the fact it look more like a mess of string. Isabela received a poncho for the colder days in Kirkwall. Aveline got a beanie with a horrifying shape somewhat resembling a pom pom, the item could certainly rival mage hats. Anders was given a few blankets for himself and his clinic, they weren’t pretty but they did at least keep you warm. Varric, like Merrill also received a scarf, which Hawke said was to keep him warm when the chest hair couldn’t. 

All but Fenris had not been given something. A part of him was relieved, he wasn’t sure if he could handle faking a smile as she bestowed whatever mangle she had created on him. The other part was almost hurt that he was excluded, everyone, even Anders had received something. It wasn’t till one day that he found out what had happened.

He had been in Hawke’s room when she called from the hall to him to get her a scarf from the drawer. As he rummaged around looking for it he found a green sweater, he pulled it out holding it so he could get a good look at it. It was poorly made, no doubt one of Hawke’s creations. On it was a red heart with H + F inside it. 

“Having trouble finding it.” came Hawke’s usual playful tone as she entered the room. “Oh, you found that.” she said her tone becoming more embarrassed.

“Is this for me?” he asked.

“Yes, I mean No. I-” she sighed looking down shamefully. “I made it for you but-” she paused looking to the wall, avoiding his eyes. “Carver stopped by a few days ago, I gave him the socks I made him. Showed him that and he- he told me how ugly it was and laughed. He told me you would be ashamed to wear it.” she ran her hand through her short black hair. 

“It’s foolish, he’s my little brother, he’s still angry at me. Maybe he didn’t mean it but I don’t know I just realized how bad I was at knitting. I almost threw it in to the fire that night.” she finally made eye contact with him hesitantly, his expression blank. “I just feel so stupid for giving everyone those abominations of knitting. Everyone probably felt obligated to wear them.” her gaze made it back to the tiles of her room’s floor. A long silence passed over the room.

“I love it.” he said before walking towards her, sweater in hand. Hawke’s neck nearly snapped with how quickly she looked up. He stopped a foot away from her. He pulled the sweater over the black cloth shirt he was wearing. He gently moved his hand to her cheek staring deeply into her eyes. “It doesn’t matter what quality of item you give us it’s seeing you so happy to give us it, all the love you put into it. That’s why we all love your gifts.” 

Tears started to well up in the corner of Hawke’s eyes before Fenris moved forward to give her a kiss.

Later that night a sweater clad Fenris and Hawke made there way to the Hanged Man. He noticed the glances he got from everyone, the tough stoic elf that everyone feared was now wearing a sweater with a heart on it declaring Hawke’s love for him. He didn’t miss the warm smile that came over Varric’s face as he caught sight of it and he didn’t miss his hand move for a pen and paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
